Mermaid festa vol.1
Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 is another song from μ's third album that was released on August 24, 2011. It is also in Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, and Minami Kotori's solo albums, and included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' # #Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 # (off-vocal) #Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 (off-vocal) Videos Single = |-| Single (Off Vocal) = |-| Kotori MIX = Lyrics Rōmaji= No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare 'Mada yume o miteru no adokenai yume' Mimi ni sasayaitara Me wo tojite tameiki anata no sei yo Umi ni tokeru moonlight abite Tobikomu mae no itoshisa wa Tsutae tari shinai… himitsu Hanaseba awa to naru you na watashi wa ningyo na no Nami ga tsurete kita Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai fesuta Nami to odorukara Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no fesuta Douyou shiteru no? Kinchou shiteru no? Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru Anata kara atsukunare 'Naze kocchi ni konai no ishiki shiteru no' Sukoshi ijimete miru Kurushigena iiwake ga anata rashikute Sarani kokoro tenshon agaru Hadashi de kaita suna no kigou Sakasama ni sureba I love you Kidzuita toki wa dousuru no watashi o mite iru no Tsugi wa dakishimete Karuku nigete ima ga koi no hajimari dakara Tsugi ni dakishimete hoshii no Yasashii no ne shiritai no wa gouinna shigusa Douyou shiteru yo? Kinchou shiteru yo? Nando mo suneru yoriso tte mo suneru Watashi ni wa amaete yo Nami ga tsurete kita Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai fesuta Nami to odorukara Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no fesuta Douyou shiteru no? Kinchou shiteru no? Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru Narashite yo natsu no koi narashite yo No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare |-| Kanji= No,とめないで　あなたから熱くなれ 「まだ夢を見てるの　あどけない夢」 耳にささやいたら 目を閉じて溜息　あなたのせいよ 海にとける　ムーンライトあびて 飛びこむ前の愛しさは 伝えたりしない…ひ・み・つ 話せば泡となるような　わたしは人魚なの 波が連れてきた 夏の恋は　二度とこない切ないフェスタ 波と踊るから 激しく鳴らしてよ音の魔法　今年のフェスタ 動揺してるの?　緊張してるの? なんだかわかる　振りむいたらわかる あなたから　熱くなれ 「なぜこっちに来ないの　意識してるの」 少しいじめてみる 苦しげな言い訳が　あなたらしくて さらに心　テンションあがる 裸足で書いた砂の記号 さかさまにすれば I love you 気づいた時はどうするの　わたしを見ているの つぎは抱きしめて 軽く逃げて　いまが恋の始まりだから つぎに抱きしめて欲しいの 優しいのね　知りたいのは強引なしぐさ 動揺してるよ?　緊張してるよ? なんどもすねる　寄りそってもすねる わたしには甘えてよ 波が連れてきた 夏の恋は　二度とこない切ないフェスタ 波と踊るから 激しく鳴らしてよ音の魔法　今年のフェスタ 動揺してるの?　緊張してるの? なんだかわかる　振りむいたらわかる 鳴らしてよ　夏の恋鳴らしてよ No,とめないで　あなたから熱くなれ |-| English= No, don’t stop, I’m getting hot from you “I’m still dreaming an innocent dream” When I whisper that into your ear I close my eyes and sigh, It’s your fault I dissolve into the sea bathing in the moonlight Before diving into love I won’t say anything…It’s-A-Se-cret If I speak I’ll turn into foam, I’m a mermaid The waves brought me here Summer love is a painful festa which won’t come twice I dance with the waves so Let the magic of sound ring out loudly for this year’s festa Are you alarmed? Are you nervous? I kind of know, I’ll know when I turn around I’m getting hot from you “Why aren’t you coming here? Are you aware?” I’ll try teasing you a bit Those painful excuses are so like you The tension fills my heart with even more excitement Symbols are written in the sand with bare feet If you flip it around it reads I love you What will you do when you notice? Will you be looking at me? Next embrace me tightly I’ll get away nimbly, Because now is the beginning of love I want to be held tightly after that You’re so gentle, What I want to know is you acting aggressively Are you alarmed? Are you nervous? I’ll pout over and over, I’ll pout even if we cuddle up Spoil me The waves brought me here Summer love is a painful festa which won’t come twice I dance with the waves so Let the magic of sound ring out loudly for this year’s festa Are you alarmed? Are you nervous? I kind of know, I’ll know when I turn around Let it ring out, Let the summer love ring out No, don’t stop, I’m getting hot from you Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs Category:Love Live!